


Turtles and Superheros

by twerdgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April bring over the Marvel movies for a marathon. The boys love them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtles and Superheros

**Author's Note:**

> This is for International Fanwork Day 1215. It's probably not my best work, but I had fun making it and it was easy. Hope you guys like it.

April, Casey and the turtles had just watched all the first Marvel Cinematic world movies. The boys had loved them.

"That was so cool" Mikey cried.

"Captain America did a great job" Leo said.

"Ohhh do we have a new Captain to replace Ryan" Raph joked.

Leo frowned and opened his mouth, but closed it and shrugged causing the whole group to laugh.

"Wow. I'm really glad you guys like the movies. I'll have to bring the sequels" April commented happily.

The boys turned to April and shouted "tomorrow." 

April laughed and nodded "I should show you boys the Avengers sequel trailer." 

The boys gasped and raced over to Donny's laptop.\

"MAY" the boys cried and April watched as the boys began to discuss the best way to sneak into the theater.

"I think I created a monster" she said and Casey just laughed.


End file.
